


I asked you a question, pup

by mingi_stolemyweave



Series: How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cock Piercing, Exhibitionism, First Time Handjob, Kinda, M/M, Orgasm, Tattoo, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, church boy mingi, curroption, minsan, public handjob, whiny mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingi_stolemyweave/pseuds/mingi_stolemyweave
Summary: This is a continuation of my series. This is part two
Relationships: Choi San | Song Mingi
Series: How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816786
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	I asked you a question, pup

“Turn the fucking alarm off already!”

Mingi bolted upright in bed at the sound of his roommate’s voice, who was just leaving the room. He looked around groggily before it finally registered in his brain that the alarm clock was going off.

He sighed and hit the button to turn it off. He then went to get up but froze once feeling something wet and sticky in his boxers. 

It took a few seconds before Mingi remembered what had happened last night, causing him to groan and become disappointed in his actions.

———————

“You want me to make you come again?” San asked, completely bewildered.

Mingi’s cheeks started to regain their color as he blushed hard, nodding subconsciously to the other’s question.

The other male inhaled deeply as he raked his fingers through his two-toned hair, seemingly considering it.

“You can make yourself come, Mingi,” San said softly, looking over at him with tired eyes.

“But-“

“Listen! It’s not that fucking hard to do. You can do it yourself!” 

Mingi swallowed heavily as he started to get that strange feeling again from hearing San raise his voice at him.

He saw what was happening with the other male’s pants again, making him almost shocked to see it getting hard again that quick.

“Look- I’m not helping you this time. I’m too tired for that.”

——————— 

That was how Mingi ended up staying awake for most of the night, relishing in the feeling that overcame his body as he repeated San’s actions on himself over and over again until he fell asleep

———————

Mingi chewed his bottom lip and got out of bed, slowly shuffling over to the full length mirror that hung on the back of the door. 

He stared at his reflection, taking in his disheveled appearance. His bright red hair stuck up in odd angles and he had bags under his eyes.

He took a step closer to the mirror and leaned in just as San burst through the door, hitting Mingi in the face and causing him to fall backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

“Woah- sorry, dude,” San bent down and moved the other boy’s hands away from his face so that he could see the damage he caused, “Your nose is uh- bleeding.”

Mingi felt his nose begin to drip and he looked down to see it starting to gather in spots on his pajama shirt. He looked back at San and frowned, swatting his hand from his face before he stood up, grabbing tissues from his desk and shoving them up his nose.

San bit his lip to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape. After a few moments of calming himself down he said, “You better hurry to the bathroom if you were planning on taking a shower. I’m about to head there...so you should join me.”

He scrunched up his nose before letting out a long sigh, “Fine. I’m coming.” He grabbed his towel and shower items, stuffing a clean pair of underwear into the basket that held his hygiene stuff.

The smaller male hummed and did the same before heading out of the door room, a reluctant Mingi following.

———————

The shower area was jam packed with guys in towels, all waiting there turn for a shower.

“You’re a freshman, right?” San asked suddenly.

Mingi stared at him before nodding slowly.

The other stood up on his toes as he scanned the room, finally spotting a clock that hung on one of the walls.

“Freshman Orientation starts in two hours. We should shower together when it’s our turn, then you can hurry up and get ready.”

Mingi gulped, “But- you’re not a freshman?” 

His words came at as more of a question than a statement, causing San to sigh and shake his head.

“I’m in my third year here. I’m one of the people in charge of orientation this year.”

The taller male goes to say something but is interrupted by San pulling him towards a shower stall. 

Mingi’s cheeks started to heat up as the other pulled the shower curtain closed. 

“Hurry up and get undressed, we don’t have all day.”

He sucked in a deep breath and turned his back to San as he began getting undressed, the blush on his cheeks seeming to make its way to the rest of his body. Mingi had never been naked in front of anyone other than his mother, and that was years ago since it last happened.

A small yelp escaped his full lips as cold water hit his back. He slowly turned around and suddenly wished that he hadn’t.

San stood there under the shower head with his eyes half lidded, a small hum coming from him as he ran his fingers through his hair. Mingi couldn’t help letting his eyes gradually wander downwards, his gaze fixated on San’s body. 

There was a tattoo of a jaded dragon that snaked up the side of his torso, the green and red ink standing out against his honey skin. The younger’s eyes continued to travel down and he felt his breath catch in his throat at what he saw next. A metal bar was pierced through the head of San’s cock.

“Are you done staring?”

Mingi jumped and quickly looked away as he felt San’s eyes on him.

“I promise I wasn’t staring!” He blurted out, gaining a snort from the other.

“Whatever, just hurry up and get clean.”

———————

After what had happened in the shower, Mingi tried his hardest to avoid his roommate for the rest of the day, which was harder than he thought it would be.

San was literally everywhere that he was since he was one of the three guides that were leading one of the freshman groups around campus, showing them where everything was and answering any questions that were asked, most of them stupid ones that came from the class clown types.

When the lunch break finally came, Mingi was elated, thinking he could finally get away from the older male and enjoy his lunch.

He was sitting in a booth that was positioned in the far corner of the canteen, staring out the window as he ate when he felt the cushioned bench sink down with an added weight. 

The redhead turned to see San sitting next to him, a slightly smug smile on his beautiful face. “I don’t know why, but I get the feeling that you’ve been trying to avoid me. Care to enlighten me on why?”

Mingi swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke, his voice cracking slightly, “I haven’t been avoiding you.”

San dragged his tongue along his bottom lip and the younger couldn’t help but let his eyes follow its movements.

“Are you shy because I caught you staring at me in the shower?” He quirked an eyebrow as he waited for Mingi to answer. When none came, he let out a soft chuckle and moved to place his hand on the other’s upper thigh, leaning closer to him so that he could whisper in his ear, “You didn’t seem that shy last night when you asked me to make you come again.”

Mingi’s face was slowly becoming the same bright red as his hair because of that little comment. He opened his mouth to defend himself but no sound came out.

San snickered and moved his hand upwards until his fingertips grazed the other’s crotch. He kept his eyes trained on Mingi’s face as he suddenly applied a light amount of pressure, now using the heel of his hand.

“St-StOp…-“ A slightly loud whine was ripped from Mingi’s throat and his hips jerked up against San’s hand, not being able to control his body.

“You’re telling me to stop but your body is telling me otherwise.”

They stared at each other, neither male saying a word. It wasn’t until the sound of someone clearing their throat finally brought them back to reality, making them look up to see the source of the sound.

“Am I interrupting something, San?” A tall, blonde boy stood in front of them, a plate of food in his hands.

“Oh, of course not, Yunho hyung.” San smiled sweetly, his hand not leaving Mingi’s crotch. “Go ahead and sit down, join us.”

Yunho sat across from them and his eyes flickered back and forth between them before they finally settled on Mingi. A soft smile spread across his face as he looked at him. “You must be Mingi, I’m Yunho.”

Mingi was slightly taken aback by the fact that the other boy already knew his name, but he nodded and smiled politely nonetheless.

“I heard about you from San.” For a split second, a dark look passed over Yunho’s face before quickly disappearing.

Mingi didn’t know exactly how it happened but he suddenly found himself with San’s hand down his pants, rubbing over his quickly hardening member that was starting to strain against his cotton boxers.

His mind was clouded as his senses focused on the movements of his roommate’s hand, the fact that Yunho was sitting across from them was pushed far back in his mind. 

Both San and Yunho, who had his chin resting in his hand, watched him carefully, glancing at each other every now and then. 

Mingi bit down on his bottom lip as the hand on his crotch picked up it’s pace, his hips jerking up again. His lower half was burning from San’s touch.

“I’m glad that you chose to sit over here in the corner, pup.” San’s breath was hot against his ear, causing him to inhale sharply. He couldn’t believe that he was sitting here in a public place, letting his roommate touch him in a way no one else had, let alone himself.

The smaller male dragged his pointer finger along the outline of Mingi’s cock before his hand suddenly plunged into the small opening of his boxers. The rings on his hand were cool against Mingi’s burning skin, causing him to let out a low hiss.

Yunho, who was still there watching the entire thing, chuckled at the reaction. It was this that brought Mingi back to his senses. He grabbed at San’s hand to pull it out of his pants, but this only made him wrap his hand around his length, his silent way of saying that he was not going to move.

“What’s wrong, pup? Last night you were so eager for me to please you...but now that it’s finally happening, you act like you don’t want me to. Why’s that?” San’s voice was low and calm, as if he totally wasn’t busy squeezing the head of Mingi’s cock underneath the table.

When he didn’t get an answer out of Mingi, he dug his nails into the sensitive skin on the underside of the younger’s cock. “I asked you a question.”

Mingi looked at him nervously before looking over at Yunho with pleading eyes.

“You better answer him, Mingi...unless you want him to make you scream and let everyone around us know what he’s doing to you.” The oldest said as he sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

A soft whimper fell from his lips before he turned back to San, trying to figure out what to say. After a few moments he finally got his thoughts together.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to help me in the first place. I could….I could have figured out how to do this all by myself.” He said unconvincingly.

“Sure you could.” San’s tone was full of mockery, “You’d never even had an orgasm before. You’re nothing but an ignorant little church boy.”

A shiver ran up Mingi’s spine and he felt his cock twitch, something about the older’s tone and words making his stomach do somersaults.

San felt the twitch since he still had his perfect little hand wrapped around Mingi. 

“You better stay quiet if you don’t want to get caught.” That was the only warning he gave before he started to pump Mingi’s shaft, his thumb rubbing over the slit and gathering the leaking precum, using it to slick up his hand, making it easier to move his hand faster.

Mingi’s pupils expanded and he looked over at Yunho helplessly as he bit back the moans that were threatening to rip from his throat. He then found himself hiding his face in San’s neck, breathing heavily. He still couldn’t believe that this was happening. He also couldn’t believe that he had never tried this sooner, even though he felt himself wishing that he could stop enjoying something as sinful as this, wishing that he could feel even a tiny bit sorry….but the truth was that he didn’t feel that way at all.

San’s free arm snaked around the other’s waist, pulling him closer as the pace of his hand quickened. Mingi let out soft whines in his ear which only made him want to continue, turned on by the fact that he was the first person to ever touch him, the first to introduce him to a world of pleasure that he had never experienced before. 

He looked over at Yunho, jerking his head in a way to tell him to get lost. The oldest smiled before nodding, taking his plate with him as he left.

He then turned his attention back to Mingi who was gripping at his shirt, letting out muffled moans into his shoulder. San smiled and with a sudden jerk of his wrist, sent Mingi toppling over the edge.

Mingi saw white as his hips jerked up wildly, releasing into San’s hand. He had to bite down forcefully on his bottom lip to keep from moaning loudly, tasting iron on his tongue as he drew blood.

Once he had come down, he pulled away from San, looking at him with a dazed expression as his roommate finally pulled his hand from his pants.

His breath hitched as he watched San raise his hand to his mouth, eyes never leaving Mingi’s as he slowly sucked the boy’s cum off his hand.

“You did so good, pup. Soon I’ll teach you all about the different ways that you can experience pleasure..~” San hummed.

Mingi was slightly terrified but at the same time, weirdly excited. He now knew that being at a Christian college would definitely not be what he expected it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you want San to do to poor Mingi next. I promise that the series will get better as it goes on. Please leave some kudos because the encouragement really helps


End file.
